themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadership
Kanako Momota is the current Leader of Momoiro Clover Z. Reni Takagi was the original Leader of the group, but was swiftly succeeded by Kanako after The Manager realised Reni was too busy hallucinating wildly most of the time. Leadership Feud The role of Leader is a role most desired. Apart from the fame and fortune it brings, the Leader also has immense political power. This naturally awakens desire in many people, and has led to a various factions arising, and a dangerous political game taking place behind, and sometimes at the front of, the scenes. Currently, there are four factions standing: Team Momotamai Currently on top for the role of Leader is Team Momotamai, consisting of Kanako Momota and Shiori Tamai. Many have speculated how the oblivous Kanako was even able to become Leader in the first place, and few answers have been found to that question. But what is absolutely certain is that, regardless of how she attained the position, she would not have been able to keep in power for all these years if it were not for the ever so loyal Shiori. Not wanting the role of Leader for herself, instead wanting only to support her beloved Kanako, Shiori makes for the perfect ally. Her genius mind makes up for the emptiness of Kanako's head, making them a formidable team. Shiori's brains, coupled with Kanako's charm. Team Enlightened Monarch Aarin is currently the main competitor for the role of Leader, and has been for some years now. Feeling that Kanako's inept leadership will be the end of them all, she feels that she would do a much better job at being Leader, and therefore deserves it. With very few allies backing her claim she has faced an uphill battle for the throne. However, using fear as her main weapon she has become a serious threat for Team Momotamai. Having studied Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Aarin knows that the element of surprise is a great asset, and has therefore put considerable effort into hiding her plans. So far the only one to notice her schemes is Momoka Ariyasu, but having her own eyes on the prize she has yet to disclose her knowledge to Kanako or Shiori, perhaps preferring to letting them wear each other out before she enters the fray. Team Democracy A latecomer to the game, Momoka Ariyasu realised during the 2015 24h Ustream that maybe she too could be a contender for the throne. Previously having felt that she would not want to overthrow her dear Kanako, nor risk the merciless retribution of Aarin, Momoka now sees a viable opportunity: a democratic election. Realising moments prior the Ustream live concert that she actually has support from the whole 3B Junior section she attempted to stage a democratic election during the concert. Naturally this was shot down by Aarin before anyone else had even noticed. Lacking the strength to stand her ground Momoka retreated, instead biding her time, knowing full well that if an election ever comes to pass she will no doubt come out on top. Reni Takagi Not so much a contender for the throne as an observer who ended up in the middle of a political game she has no interest in. After leaving the role of Leader Reni has realised that you actually have to take responsibility for things if you want to be Leader. Preferring to stay in her hallucinatory state Reni has no interest whatsoever in taking back the throne. Other players, namely Aarin and Momoka, have however realised that gaining her support could be a notable asset. As an ex-Leader, gaining her support would add considerable substance to their claims, which has led to both Aarin and Momoka both attempting to sway Reni to their side. The question remains as to whether Reni has any idea whatsoever that this is happening. Notable Coup Attempts The Olympic Usurping During Haru no Ichidaiji 2014, day 1 Aarin made her boldest attempt at a coup. When the time came for self-introductions, Kanako was nowhere to be seen. Ready to seat herself on the now empty throne, Aarin began the group introduction, alas only getting a few words into the decisive sentence before Reni interrupted, bringing everyone's attention to her malfunctioning belt. This gave Shiori ample time to stall, while fixing Ren's belt, giving Kanako time to return to the stage. It is unclear whether Shiori noticed Aarin's attempt, and therefore sabotaged Reni's belt herself. The Ustream Election During the 2015 24h Ustream concert Momoka attempts to stage a democratic election for the role of Leader. With the support of the entire 3B Junior section a landslide victory was certain. However, not about to have years of planning go down the drain, Aarin put a quick stop to Momoka's delusions of grandeur. The DECORATION Crisis In 2016 Momoiro Clover Z released the music video for the song DECORATION. It chronicled the, to date, most notable coup attempt. A showdown between all the different teams nearly ended in the destruction of them all. However, it was averted a minute to midnight by Kanako, who showed that they were all stronger when unified, rather than when fighting. The event however led to the cards now being on the table, with the players more alert as to what they are up against. Category:Browse